Music Of Life
by DarkAoi-Chan
Summary: Just small stories of Vocaloid songs
1. L E I A

**_Let me hear your voice; Erase this sinking heart _**

**_I'll paint on the canvas of lies _**

**_Today again_**

Every night I think about you, though your only in my imaginations. I dream every night about wishing that people could understand our love for each other. Whispering the name of yours everywhere I go. I stare at your picture every day every night. God I love you so much so please stay with me for eternity...

**_I feel like I've reached the endless illusion _**

**_"What should I call it?" the temperature doesn't change _**

**_Before laughter eats away at my insides _**

**_I locked in today; the future I think of is grey Fantasy that I wanted; Deserted lies _**

**_If you want, let me hear it_**

Oh how I wish you were here right now. This illusion I see I never want it to as long as your here with me... I lock myself up with this fake memory of us for today. I still have visions of the future I wanted then but now your my future so at least let me believe in this lie you this picture has given me."_Please stay with me for enternity_" i say each and every time Im alone with you.

**_I embedded the love that overflowed from the heart _**

**_Ecstasy that overlapped with your voice is far away _**

**_If there's a form, if it's going to be destroyed _**

**_I don't need these two eyes; embrace me _**

**_Leia... _**

**_The endless illusions laughed sadly _**

**_"What should I call it?" The echoing words are grey_**

**_Eternity slightly stopped its breath _**

**_And left me to go to despair _**

This love I for you will ever fade. In my dreams I hear your voice so far away slowly, slowly bringing me back to my senses of this love I have right now.I've always wanted you to see how I am who I am but now you can...

**_When the sound of the clockhand stops, the world is going to end _**

**_Words that only hope don't have any meaning _**

**_Laugh a little more, pray a little more _**

**_If you can't hear me, then just kill me._**

The ticking of my life flowing away to the path where I will reunite with you once again. I dont believe in Hope like I used too, back then when I did.I pray to see you more often than I do. "_Kill me_" were the words I said when I know you told me "_I cant hear you anymore. Your voice doesnt reach me anymore.I cant hear you..._" I wasnt joking when I said kill me. I would gladly be killed by your hands my dear, I love you.

**_Let me hear your voice; erase this sinking heart _**

**_I'll bury the canvas of lies with you _**

**_If there's no way to leave an evidence of you and me _**

**_Then burn me and kill me _**

**_Leia... Leia..._**

I want to hear your voice one last time; My dying heart wont run out without hearing your gorgeous soft voice. I wont leave the evidence of our existence, I know I'll be burned with this love I have for you so please my love Kill me for our love, so we can be together for eternity. Nobody will say anything about us anymore. As my dying soul is resting I whisper "_Leia, Leia..."_


	2. Rolling Girl

_A lonely girl in a dream _

_that never will be coming come true_

_there's so much noise inside her little head _

_she scratches it all around, scratches it all around_

My dreams are full of bliss; I never could put them into action. I try to scratch these noisy sound inside my head.

_"no problems", the words come out so light_

_but in return, they're gone to the air_

_it's a mistake, it was a mistake_

_it's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end_

_it rolls again_

I keep rolling until the very end. "No problem" I say in the softest voice. As the mistake stayed in the air i find another odd the to roll around.

_one more time, one more time_

_each day i will rolling one more time_

_so she says, so she says_

_as she plays the meanings of it to her spoken words_

"Please, one more time, one more time" I always say after rolling into these fake feeling that you gave me that always hurts me. I play things off as I speak acting like nothings wrong, but he manages to know every truth there is in my life. I know I live this lie I'm in. are you ready yet? not so ready yet the future is still so far away to me so i'm holding my breath just now Holding conversations are hard for me to do.. Little at a time i get the meaning of life... Future...I'm not worried about it now... why? Its far from my grasp. The only thing I hold is my breath along with my words.

_a rolling girl is faraway in wasteland_

_beyond the colors you can't reach_

_those overlapping voices in the air_

_she mixes them all around, she mixes them all around_

I end up rolling to a place where theres more people like me then in there. I cant reach anything...anything...in my grasp. Overlapping voices in the air mixes around in my head.

_"no problems", the words come out so light_

_but now they vanished without a trace_

_she said "i don't give a damn_

_so let's make some mistakes with me"_

_she tempts me on this hill road_

_one more time, one more time_

_"i beg you to roll me one more time"_

_so she says, so she says_

_as she lays the meaning of it to unspoken words_

Yet again I plead one more time for you to roll over my emotions. I'm asking you so understand this meaning of my unspoken words.

_are you ready yet? just one moment_

_soon i will be able to see something_

_so i'm holding my breath_

_just now_

Those words you spoke to me I just had to let them go... I want this to stop so I will stop my own breathing just for now until I wake from this dream...

_one more time, one more time_

_each day i will be rolling one more time_

_so she says, so she says_

_as she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words_

Help me... those words scream out as these people hurt me more and more... I won't try to give but I just cant help to do so.

_are you ready yet? i'm ready now_

_you must be sick and tired of this_

_so i stop my breathing_

_just now _

"...Let me help you" you this person from an unknown place say to me as you pull me out of this place. "Thank you...Thank you!" was all I was able to say through these tears in me. I hope to see you again and learn more about you...


End file.
